


Of Dragons and Dickings

by Sasquatch180



Series: The Poor Boys of the Smash Roster. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquatch180/pseuds/Sasquatch180
Summary: A match between an Inkling and Wendy leaves Corrin stuck in a hard place with hard things stuck inside him.
Series: The Poor Boys of the Smash Roster. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Of Dragons and Dickings

!!KER-SPLAT!! - Came the ominous sound from behind Corrin, followed quickly by the squeaky turning of the most hated side-special in the game. The feminine dragon turned around immediately but still fell prey to his opponents accursed Ink-Roller, shouting in shock and frustration as he began to fall through the platform once more. Twice had he and his fellow lizard been hit by that attack, and twice had they both plummeted to their deaths below, too far from safety of the few floating platforms located below their battleground. Closing his eyes from the fright of the fall Corrin braced himself for the lightshow that resulted from a ring-out, his frame tense in trepidation - only to peek his eyes open, taking in quite the odd sight.

Rather than fall to his doom once more it appeared he was granted some kind of leniency be becoming stuck inside the thin platform, having fallen down all the way past his elbows through the platform before inadvertently catching onto something. Towards his front was the would-be victor of the match already participating in an early celebration, the Inkling Girl's small form shaking her body to and fro in some form of dance. Seeing his chance he tries to futilely wiggle loose, furiously squirming in place but making no progress whatsoever. 

High off victory Inkling completes her dance with a series of twirls only to stumble and fall down flat on her face after catching sight of Corrin trapped in the ground. Slack-jawed the Inkling dazedly moves forward, coming to a standstill before the oblivious dragon trapped before her. Feeling and seeing her shadow come across him Corrin freezes in place, and with a slow twist turns to meet the shell-shocked gaze of the squid girl. A tense stare-off between the nervous reptile and his dimunitive conqueror occurs, an invisible wind blowing across the screen around them.

Unsure of what to make of this predicament Corrin gives her a sheepish smile, a well-intentioned move that snapped her attention back to the game...and her ire, now aware of her robbed victory. With a shout of inkling gibberish the squid-girl began to throw a major tantrum, stamping her feet on the ground and throwing her hands into the air, pacing back and forth across the stage in her rage. Her sweeping gaze catches sight of Corrin once more, and with an ominous aura growing around her she stomps forward towards him, threateningly holding her Ink Blaster across her chest in an iron grip. Corrin's struggles began anew, his upper body squirming furiously whilst his legs kicked furiously at the air below him. 

Reaching her quarry the Inkling points her barrel right between his eyes, her finger slowly pulling down on the trigger - only to stop short, her and her victim's attention having been caught by a loud shout. Glancing around both parties didn't realize what was going on until a second shout occured, originating from below the stage. Curiosity piqued Inkling peeks her body over the edge of the stage to find another befuddling sight - stranded on a disappearing platform was the small figure of Wendy O' Koopa, her small form shown slumped down, exhausted from her own unseen tantrum at her current predicament. Inkling backs away from the edge before letting out a loud sigh of annoyance, her hands lazily thrown up into the air over yet another obstacle appearing before her.

Grumbling in her native language she depressingly treks back to Corrin, and gripping onto the wary dragon's shoulders begins to push down onto him, trying to force him out of the platform. Several minutes of futile effort pass before she calls it quits, stepping back to look at this puzzle in a new light. Turning around with a nasty grin the Inkling unveils grabs the band of her shorts, and with a partial yank downwards reveals a sight that sets dull terror pulsing into Corrin's veins. Hanging directly in front of her crotch is a massive member of a cock, easily a foot in length and nearly as thick as Corrin's fist, it's bright orange tip colored the same as the Inkling's true squid form.

Stepping foward once more the Inkling reaches down to harshly grip onto his hair, holding him in place as she pushes her cock against his closed mouth. Like a battering ram the Inkling forces her way into his mouth, his resistance a mere trifle compared to the overwhelming power of her cock. The first few inches alone force Corrin to bulge his cheeks out to accommodate the massive intruder, and with callous regard she begins to dive deeper into his mouth, forcing her way down into his spasming throat, the poor boy gargling his words as he tries to plead mercy. Gazing down at the tearful gaze of her captive the Inkling merely gives him a smug smirk, and with a powerful thrust pushes herself up to the hilt, his nose a mere inch away from her stomach as he chokes on her cock. 

Pulling a few inches out she starts to slowly and heavily thrust into him with loud squelching noises, his drool and spit leaking around the edges of his mouth to shimmer on her length. Every thrust becomes easier and easier as her cock slimes up from his saliva, her tempo picking up over time until she is practically mashing her cock down his throat. For Corrin every thrust is a life-changing moment, with the brutal introduction bringing him to tears and the almost rythmical thrusting slowly breaking his mind, the salty taste of her cock drowning his tastebuds and making him beocme addicted, his flailing limbs below relaxing and his toes curling in sheer pleasure over the way he is getting violated.

Down below Wendy herself wasn't exactly idle - though her view of the top was obstructed the sounds were not, and every wet clap sturring up the desire to breed in her. Glancing down Wendy stares considerably at her own hidden weapon - her own massive set of genitalia, shaped more like a human's member than a reptile's clocoa. Turning her gaze upwards Wendy narrows her focus on the skintight suit surrounding Corrin's impressive cheeks, and with her own foot-long rising up decides now is the time to strike. With the flick of a switch and a large leap Wendy is sent flying high into the air, aimed directly for the hanging derriere above her.

With a big thud Wendy makes impact with Corrin's lower-back and with quick reflexes grips onto his armor, left hanging directly below him with her cock pointed straight up towards his ass. An upward thrust has her spear through his shorts and into his asshole, the previously unspoilt orifice now left tightly gripping a massive intrustion it was not prepared for. Swinging back and forth from her position Wendy begins to force her way further into his body, the tight grip of his anus over her stomach-bulging schlong helping to prevent her from falling down into the abyss below.

Corrin's only response to these actions were low moans expressing his discomfort, his ability to protest vehemently long gone - his ability to reason replaced with cock-drunkiness from the constant facefucking he received. Her dominance assured the Inkling decides to change things up and begins to position herself standing above Corrin, his head tilted upwards. Wtih some effort she begins to turn around whilst still lodged in his throat, dragging her balls across his cheek to rest them directly onto his face. She begins to face-fuck the dragon boy once more, the wet schlorps of her cock tunneling through his mouth now accompanied by the meaty sounds of her nuts smacking his face over and over again, filling his view and overpowering his nose with the smell of their musk.

Below the two Wendy was continuing her ruination of Corrin's insides, her massive cock buried all the way up to the hilt and bulging his stomach outwards. She kept herself confined to short and rapid thrusts due to her positioning, pulling out only inches at a time before shoving herself back inside, her massive member constantly applying pressure on his prostrate. Corrin's dick was rock hard and leaking, his precum dribbling down it's hanging tip to fall through the air.

As if on cue both of the massively endowed ladies went into overdrive, rapidly thrusting in and out of their shared cocksleeve. This rapid fucking built up to their impending climax, and with a strong final thrust between the two they began to cum, emptying a ludicrous amount of semen into Corrin's stomach. With his orifices clogged up there was no exit for the liquid flowing into him and within moments it started to expand his stomach, bloating it larger and larger with every splurge of semen milked from their cocks.

Soon enough their deluge of splooge died down, leaving Corrin's stomach obscenely bloating, just several inches from his body and hanging in the open air. Their softening cocks still buried inside Corrin the exhausted dickgirls began to relax only for the three of them to stiffen as his body shifted. A quick glance towards the platform reveals that the tantric fucking has damaged it, and with the clatter of rocks breaking apart it opens up, leaving all three of them to quickly fall to their doom, cocks still buried in Corrin as he acts like a weight dragging them down as they disappear in a flash of light.

~!!Game!!~

The screen cuts to the victory screen showing the obvious and usual results - Wendy and Corrin having tied for 2nd, and Inkling having an uncontested First Place. Inkling is shown dancing on the main screen, her massive cock flopping with her as she moves around, dribbling pre-cum onto the ground. Wendy and Corrin are together on a single shared screen, with an unconscious Corrin laying face down on his still-bloated stomach, a thin stream of cum leaking through his open mouth to form a puddle underneath his head. Wendy is seen riding atop his back, lost to the world in a deep slumber even as she remains plugged inside her fellow loser.


End file.
